Seto Kaiba (Anime)
Summary Seto Kaiba is one of the main characters of the Yu-Gi-Oh! anime. He is the older brother of Mokuba and the modern-day reincarnation of Priest Seto, himself the original keeper of the Blue-Eyes White Dragon. Adopted into the Kaiba family as an orphan, Kaiba is at the helm of the world’s largest multi-national gaming conglomerate, KaibaCorp, serving as its majority owner and CEO. An intellectually gifted and innovative computer programmer, engineer, and inventor during his youth, he invented virtual software for playing video games as a young child prodigy. Nonetheless, an estranged relationship with his stepfather and outsmarting him auspiciously led the young Seto towards a seamless corporate takeover of KaibaCorp. With access to vast wealth, technological resources, and a wellspring of scientific and business expertise, Kaiba seeks to expand Kaiba Corp's business operations not just across Domino City but the entire world. A competitive businessman and cutthroat investor, Kaiba is feared throughout the business world; earning him the hospitality and respect that he needs from his peers and rivals. Kaiba also seeks to become the world's greatest player in Duel Monsters, to accomplish this goal, he must defeat his arch-rival, Yugi Muto. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C Name: Seto Kaiba Origin: Yu-Gi-Oh! Gender: Male Age: 15-16 (S0/DM), in his 20's (GX) Classification: Human, Duelist Powers and Abilities: Peak Human, Genius Intelligence, Proficient hand-to-hand combat, Hacking, Incredibly talented pilot Attack Potency: Street level (Easily defeated some of Pegasus' elite guards) Speed: Athletic Human with Subsonic combat speed (Sent a chair flying to two men before they could open fire. Blocked a bullet with his suitcase. Interrupted a fire from a gun at point-blank range with his card) Lifting Strength: Athletic Human (Easily tossed a Pegasus' guard with one arm) Striking Strength: Street Class Durability: Street level (Survived from jumped through through a window) Stamina: Peak Human Range: Standard melee range physically, higher with his cards Standard Equipment: Duel Monsters cards, Duel Disk, a suitcase for his several cards. Intelligence: Genius (One of the most accomplished and formidable businessmen in the world. A child prodigy and polymorphic genius, he excels at virtually any skill or area of study he applies himself to. With natural aptitude and raw talent, he has both successful reinvented and ran his worldwide cooperation while also pursued his passion for games, having spent years as an undefeated world champion in various games including Duel Monsters and chess. In addition to his shrewd business acumen and gaming aptitude, while having no known degrees, Kaiba is incredibly skilled with science and technology, most noticeably programming and engineering. He specializes mainly in computer software programming and building cutting edge technology software and hardware such as the development of KaibaCorp's high-tech Duel Disks and advanced Solid Vision technology. He is a very advanced hacker, skillfully making his way through the Duelist Kingdom network.) Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Geniuses Category:Martial Artists Category:Humans Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Hackers Category:Card Users Category:Anime Characters Category:Duelist Category:Konami Category:Teenagers Category:Tier 9